


The Executioner

by ItsProbablyLynn



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsProbablyLynn/pseuds/ItsProbablyLynn
Summary: The Executioner was a name that struck fear into bandits and psychos alike and the newest bandit king wanted her head. At least until he learned her motives.Discontinued





	

Her Jacobs pistol bounced off her side as she walked towards the convicted man that had asked to not goto the gallows and instead took the other option. Through thick goggles and a blue handkerchief, she stared him down as fear flood through his body at the sound of her holster being clicked open. A lavender hat, worn with blood, tears, and sweat, was positioned atop her head pointing up to the sky as it slid slightly to the right while she brought her pistol between the man's eyes. 

"Pray to every god that has existed, that the god less me, will have mercy on your toxic soul."

The shot rang out through the town of Dellaloria as the body flew back from the amount of force that had met it's face. 

The Executioner had taken another life.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Vaughan flipped through the report for about the fifth time that day as he debated on how he should talk to the woman many of his followers wanted dead and others wanted to praise. He finally decided to goto where they had placed her many hours ago, all of the members had made themselves scarce at the mention of the woman. The door creaked open slowly to reveal The Executioner sitting up impeccably straight with her hands folded on the table. Vaughan cleared his thoughts of everything when she turned to look directly at him.

"Angel." She calmly spoke to the bewildered man as he closed the door.

"Excuse me?"

"You're going to ask me why I kill the people I do since you're a rational man, Vaughan the bandit king, so my name is Angel." Angel brought her hands back into her lap as Vaughan sat in front of her.

"Okay, Angel, why do you kill only Hyperion workers?" Angel placed her handcuffs on the table and smiled beneath her handkerchief.

"I guess we'd have to start with my death, two and a half years ago."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Pain. Pain was the only thing Angel could feel as she limped away from the Fast Travel station with what strength she had left, she was completely drained both physically and mentally. She dropped to the snow covered ground as she continued to bleed onto the purest thing on Pandora. Angel smiled at the feeling of something against her skin since she almost never got to feel anything, and she didn't care if it was the last thing she felt. As she said, her life had ended long ago and her death would be the end of a life time of servitude. A shadow loomed over her figure as her vision went black.

She was groggy at first, she felt thick blankets on her body and a thin dressing gown against her skin. The doctor was standing close by and quickly placed a rag onto Angel's forehead.

"You're lucky Grace had just gotten back from a supply run, otherwise you'd be a Siren popsicle by now." The doctor had a thick Spanish accent with flawless English to boot which struck Angel as odd.

"Where am I?" She sat up slightly as the doctor moved away to retrieve a thermometer.

"Dellaloria, Eastern sector of Pandora. I'm Vivian or Doctor Via as most refer to me as. And you are?" Via moved back to Angel's side and stuck the thermometer into her ear.

"It's Angel," the Siren stopped for a moment as she thought about the town, "Dellaloria is not controlled by any company, correct?" Via smiled at the reading and nodded her head.

"Been this way since I helped settle it over three hundred years ago, ain't no way I would let some fat cat money maker take away my hard work." Via walked away with her heels clicking loudly and retrieved a dark purple liquid in a saline pouch.

"Eridian treated water, this one is still settling but the one that's hooked up to you," Angel looked to the side at the half empty pouch of lavender liquid, "Has been strong enough to stop the vomiting. I've never seen such a horrible case of Eridian poisoning in all my years, it's worse than the cases I dealt with back on Earth. Didn't your parents ever tell you not to ingest that stuff?" Angel inwardly frowned.

"Actually, my father believed the opposite." Via's mood dropped at the implementation as she moved back over to Angel.

"I'm sorry dear, but on the bright side your here now. You'll be safe, I promise." Via patted Angel's head as the door banged open, the elder giggled. 

"Grace is back."


End file.
